


Hedgehog

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Armistice ish, Injury, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: There is a place for the desperate, those with nowhere else to go.





	Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Pinterest pic of Sebastian Moran bleeding on the steps of 221B as Jim Moriarty bangs on the door with bloodied hands. No permission from OP yet and I only post pics with permission.
> 
> Not betad not brit picked

Jim banged on the door of 221 Baker street, the landlady was away but he knew those two would be home. Sherlock would understand, Sherlock had John just as he has Sebastian, they were their balance.  
"Hold on Bastian, they'll answer, John will fix it" Jim had been saying the same thing for the last 2 minutes, again and again like a mantra. He couldn't look at the slowly spreading pool of blood around his partner's body. "Jim, it's just a flesh wound, let's go home, I'm cold" Sebastian's quiet voice scared the hell out of Jim and he knocked harder until the door was impatiently wrenched open. "You cannot possibly expect John to actually help you" Sherlock drawled from the door way.

"John, please John!" Jim started shouting desperately feeling Seb clutch at his trouser leg. "Hedgehog, just call the hedgehog" Sebastian slurred in his ear. "He's loosing his mind Sherlock! John!" Jim yelled before remembering "Hedgehog!" He yelled at the top of his voice. There was a sigh from Sherlock, though he now joined Jim in calling his partner.

John trotted down stairs and nudged Sherlock from the doorway before crouching by the wounded sniper. "Chris, you know we'll have to explain now" He said calmly examining the injury. "This is just a flesh wound" John twitched an eye at Moriarty "I'm assuming he panicked and dragged you here" Sebastian pulled himself to his feet.

"John" Sherlock said warily. "Chris!?" Jim exclaimed indignantly. Doctor and patient ignored their respective consultants as they made their way into 221B. "I know this man as Chris Coetzee, SANDF sniper, saved my team during a cock up of a mission. Called me a hedgehog for being so prickly about it and insulted our beer before getting us all piss drunk on Castle Lager" "Castle Lager, you English boys can't drink" Sebastian grinned. " We'll be good doc, don't worry, just calling in the favour to keep Himself happy" "Be good you two, Sherlock make some tea while I get Chris.. Sebastian, patched up" John called from the bathroom.  
“You trust them together?" Sebastian queried John's calm demeanour at leaving their respective madmen unsupervised "Look, we both know this is not actually just a flesh wound and we both know I'm only doing this for my team that you saved, so don't push it Ok?" John stayed calm and kept working as quickly as possible "I don't have blood on hand and you'll need a least one unit, antibiotics would be a good idea too." John cautiously put in the last stitch and slowly got Sebastian onto the couch.

Sherlock and Jim were found in the kitchen making a meal and discussing the American gangsters of the 40s and 50s. "He'll be fine in a few days, rest him." John curtly gave instruction and listed a few meds reminding Jim to get a unit of blood into Sebastian too.

After a fairly good beef strogonof, Sherlock having deduced that cooking calmed Jim. They departed with a brief discussion of being out of action for two months while Sebastian recuperated. "Moriarty can really cook" John said casually as he headed up stairs

"No luck John, hedgehog explain" Sherlock demanded. "In bed love, I'll tell you all about the whole story in bed" John promised, turning to face his pouty lover on the stairs for a kiss.


End file.
